


Say You Are Mine

by 94realm



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Adapted from a novel, College Life, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, Homophobic Language, M/M, Roommates, Students, tragic past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94realm/pseuds/94realm
Summary: What started like the top 10 worst misfortunes in Type's life ended being his life's biggest blessing.
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm madly in love with Tharntype. I'm so sad there's only 3 episodes left I wish they could continue and give us a season 2 honestly TTT. I love Mew and Gulf chemistry, they are so adorable??? Theres so much content so i decided to write a tharntype fic! I want to keep the essence of the original series as well as the charactrizations, however the story will be a little bit different. I'll keep some key scenes tho. I hope you enjoy it, leave comments to let me know! 
> 
> PS: I literally just wrote it down in 2h so nope I didn't proofread sorry :P

**PROLOGUE**

There wasn't much to say about Type except that he was ninetheen, grew up in the countryside with his parents and had a very close circle of friends. He was a sport major, very good looking and reliable. Also, he had a foul mouth, was hot tempered and most importantly, **~~h a t e d g a y s~~.**

The door opened to an empty room. Type carefully stepped in, carrying his belongings in a big cardbox. He put them down on the floor, kinda relieved to have been the first to arrive. Because that way he could choose which side of the room he wanted to occupy.

He checked out their room a bit, feeling kinda satisfied. It was bigger than what he imagined. Each side of the room had a desk and a wardrobe big enough for one person. Their beds weren't bad too. It was a one place but two could fit in if they laid really really close, if you know what i mean.

As for the bathroom, it was spacious enough for two to fit inside. To conclude, Type loved it.

He walked back to choose which bed he wanted. He wasn't really a morning person so he chose the bed next to the door and left the one close to the window to his roommate. He wouldn't want to be woken up by the sun rays early in the morning.

Talking about his roommate, Type apprehended living with a stranger for a whole year. Actually, he hated the idea of living in a dorm because of the too much restrictions. He tried to talk his father out of it which, well, failed. According to his father, college is the best years of his life and he should meet more people, go out more and party more.

Well, Type was't against the idea of enjoying his life more. But was it really necessary to meet new people? He already had his best friend, Techno, attending the same faculty as him. Also, he could meet new people outside of the dorm as well, but his father seemed not to trust him enough to have him live alone.

"Hopefully this new roommate is cool."

Last thing Type wanted was to be paired with a deadbeat. Imagine how boring that would be.

Type shook his head and started unpacking his boxes. He still had belongings he needed to bring in by tomorrow. Besides, he was supposed to have dinner with Techno tonight and if he didn't come on time h wouldn't hear the end of it.

  
  


֍֍֍֍֍֍֍֍

As soon as football practices ended, Type rushed to pick up his things but was stopped by Techno pulling on his collar from behind.

"Where are you so hurrying to like that, huh?"

"Do you have a death wish?"

Techno instantly let go of his shirt and laughed awkwardly.

"Still where are you going so impatienly?"

"Dorm." Type curtly answered, picking up his bag to leave.

Techno looked at him confused then a mischievous grin formed on his lips.

"Oh, I see. Someone is _impatient_ to meet their roommate, isn't it?"

"Impatient my ass." Type retorted annoyed "I'm just tired and want to rest on my bed, am I not allowed to?"

Techno raised both hands in surrender "Of course you can, never said that."

By dealing with Type tsundere ass for too long, Techno eventually got used to his attitude and mood swings. But, he knew his friend well enough to know he was lying and since he cherished his life he wouldn't keep pestering him on the matter.

"Rest well then!" He waved the man off who ignored him and walked away.

Type steps were faster than he realized himself. He felt nervous but also kind of excited? Techno was right, he was impatient to meet his roommate. The latter was supposed to arrive around 1 PM and it was already 3 PM, so normally he should arrive be there.

Type stopped in front of his dorm door and took in a deep breath. Behind this wood stood the one who will determine how his first year will go. Either very fun or extremely lame. Type prayed it wouldn't be the latter as he pressed on the doorknob and pushed it open.

There, in the middle of the room, stood a tall, black-haired, firm figure with his back turned to the door. As he heard the noise, he turned around and the inevitable happened as Type eyes locked with his new roommate. He was rendered speechless, mostly shocked by how handsome he was.

His roommate smiled widely as he introduced himself.

"You must be my new roommate right? Nice to meet you, I'm Tharn."

'Tharn' Type repeated in his mind like an echo. His eyes refusing to tear away from the man. Even as a man himself, he couldn't help but find him extremely handsome and feeling lucky. He was charming to say the least. With his looks, women probably threw themselves at him which meant Type would be able to meet more chicks if he hung out with him.

From his perspective, this school year was meant to be explosive with such a hot roommate. Well, he wasn't completely wrong. To be explosive, it sure would be.

"Type." He finally introduced himself with a shy smile.

Unbeknownst to both of them, they would be sharing more than just a room. 


	2. Dear No One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here comes the update! I plan to update twice per weeks, depending on my free time cause I work while still in college lol. All the chapters will be title of songs btw. Not all of them will have a correlation to the chapter but i find it fun so check out the song as well ;D
> 
> Dear No One - Tori Kelly

A month went by since the duo started their new flatsharing and this far, Type was extremely pleased. Tharn was the best roommate he could have ever asked for. He was so caring and considerate.

Type was never a morning person and would end oversleeping sometimes so, Tharn would wake him up early enough to not miss his classes. Also, Tharn always made a breakfast for two so everytime Type woke up he found food already on the table with a note from Tharn telling him to enjoy.

Same went for dinner, Tharn cooked for both of them. And his meals were so delicious. On top of that, Tharn was a Music major, played several instruments mainly the drums and had such a melodious voice. Yes, Type may or may not have heard him sing once or twice in the bathroom and may or may not could have helped but pay attention.

To put it simply, Tharn was perfect.

Type closed his laptop as Tharn exited the bathroom, freshly washed with a towel around his waist and another one hanging on his head.

"I'm done." Tharn signaled him, walking to his wardrobe.

Type silently nodded, his eyes inadvertantly staring at his back muscles. He couldn't understand how Tharn, who was a music major, was more fit than him, a sport major. He had a rather slim figure in comparison.

 _/ maybe he exercices?/_ Type thought to himself.

"Do you exercice?" it slipped before he could hold it back.

Tharn turned around, head titled in a question mark.

"Exercice? As in going to the gym?"

Type nodded "Hmn."

"Not really." Tharn turned back to take sweetpants and put it on "I'm not really into going to the gym, but I guess I do activities that eventually make me exercice."

"Like what?" Type couldn't help but ask. Not that he wanted to know to copy but just, he was curious to know more about Tharn.

Tharn turned around and gave him a suggestive look.

"Take a guess."

Three simple words that sent Type senses into oblivion. Of course he guessed what he meant. Sex. But a half naked Tharn with such a built up torso and charming smile shouldn't be allowed to make sex jokes. He should be more self-aware of the effect he had on others... unless, he knew?

Type threw one of his pillow at him and stood up immediatly to leave.

"I'm gonna take a bath."

Tharn couldn't stop laughing, he didn't expect him to be this flustered. He picked up the pillow and put it back wher it belonged.

Inside the bathroom, Type was trying to fill up his mind with anything that could make him forget what he just felt inside at the moment.

"It's because I got a bit shocked." he reasonned, shaking his head and moving on.

When he came out of the bathroom, Tharn was fully dressed and laying on his bed with his music on. Type changed into shorts and a T-shirt then sat on his bed, facng Tharn. There was something he had been dying to ask him.

"Tharn,"

"Hmn." Tharn removed his earphones and gave him all his attention.

"Would you like to go clubbing this weekend?"

Tharn was surprised by his invitation to say the least.

"Clubbing?"

"Yeah, I haven't gotten laid in awhile. With you together, I'm sure many pretty girls will throw themselves at us."Type explained.

"Girls." Tharn smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah, why?" Type blinked confused "By the way, I never asked you, what is your ideal type of girls? I prefer the ones with long black hair and a soft body."

Tharn stayed silent, probably pondering if he should say it or not, but as he opened his mouth to talk Type phone rang up and he took it.

"Excuse me." Tharn only nodded.

When Type was done, half an hour later, he didn't bring up the topic again and so Tharn didn't find it necessary to mention it. Type eventually fell asleep before Tharn, wishing him a goodnight.

Tharn smiled to himself. He was always a bit apprehensive to reveal his sexuality. Even though he was openly gay and his family wholeheartedly accepted it, unfortunately not everyone was as open-minded.

Tharn looked at Type sleeping figure and sighed. If everything's in time, time will reveal.

  
  


֎֎֎֎֎֎

  
  


Type sighed as he took a bite of the bland canteen lunch.

 _'Would it be too much if I asked Tharn to make us lunch as well?'_ he knew the man would probably accept his request but Type didn't like taking advantage of other people goodness.

Techno snapped his fingers in front of Type face to get his attention.

"Are you listening at all?"

"What?" Type played it cool

"What are you daydreaming about in the middle of lunch?"

Type didn't answer which earned him a suspicious look from Techno and a kick in the shin for Techno who instantly went silent."

"So nosy." Type tsk-ed shaking his head.

Just then, a notification pop from Line drew his attention. He picked up his phone from the table and smiled at the ID. It was Tharn.

_'An italian dish tonight?'_

below was attached a curious emoji

_'Sounds good.'_

Type sent.

"A girl?" Techno wriggled his brows but Type rolled his eyes.

"No, it's Tharn."

"Tharn?" Techno said suprised to which Type only hummed as he kept chatting with his roommate.

"Oh... You guys get along?"

Type frowned at the question, finally looking at Techno.

"Why wouldn't we get along?"

Techno blinked absentmindedly. "No, I just thought... since you guys are like... the pollar opposite..."

"Stop talking nonsense. So just because we are very different, we can't get along? We may like different things, but it doesn't matter. What matters is the heart and Tharn has a heart made of gold and I like his company."

Techno nodded in awe as he took Type hands in his own "Woah~ you have grown up so much Thiwat, I'm so proud of you."

"Shut it." Type withdrew his hands annoyed. He never understood why his friend was so overdramatic.

"I totally agree with you!" Techno continued. "Tharn is so kindhearted."

Type nodded, picking up his glass of water to take a sip.

"He is nice, reliable and care about others, so what if he's gay it doesn't chan—ah!"

Techno jolted in shock at the glass of water crashing on the floor. He worriedly looked up at Type, who looked mortified.

"What did you just say?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was your thoughts of the chapter? Next chapter will be their confrontation. This far i'm still following the story but it'll change soon. See you soon :D


End file.
